Secret
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: "Kau menjaga rahasia kami atau kubunuh?" Warning : Alternative Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Tuan Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N : Halo! Ini fic ketiga saya yang Naruto loh! Kali ini cerita bersambung. Maaf kalau abal dan jelek. Dan saya hanya mau menuangkan ide saya yang saya bayangkan waktu saya lagi bengong.

Warning : Original Character is in the house! abal inggrisnya -_- . AU deh kayaknya.

~oOo~

Malam yang indah. Seharusnya setiap orang juga bermimpi indah. Tapi tidak dengan gadis kecil itu.

Pein mendekap mulut gadis kecil itu erat, hingga gadis kecil itu tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Mata gadis itu mulai berkunang-kunang karena sudah kehabisan nafas.

Paru-parunya mungkin sudah mau meledak, karena tidak mendapat pasokan oksigen dari luar.

Pein tersenyum penuh misteri pada anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu menampakkan ekspresi takut yang luar biasa. Badannya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

Tangan kanannya yang memegang boneka beruang sudah memegang leher beruangnya itu hingga nyaris putus.

Pein tertawa.

"Kau ternyata menguping pembicaraan kami, ya?"

Anak kecil itu menggeleng lemah.

Pein tidak dapat menahan seringaian kemenangannya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu sekarang kau harus ikut aku. Paling tidak kau akan kami bunuh."

Anak kecil itu mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya. Ia sangat ketakutan. Apalagi pada saat ia mendengar kata bahwa orang yang hendak menyuliknya itu akan membunuhnya.

Pein membawa anak itu ke markas organisasinya.

Organisasi antagonis yang menjadi tempat perkumpulan kriminal kelas S.

Anak kecil itu hanya menangis tanpa suara. Ia takut tidak akan pernah melihat matahari esok pagi.

~oOo~

Pagi yang cukup mendung.

Konoha gempar. Berita kehilangan Nawata Kaze, anak dari Jun Fuyomo Kaze yang seorang pengusaha, hilang.

Tak ada yang tahu di mana Nawata berada.

Tak ada yang tahu.

Reizuki Kaze, ibu Nawata, hanya bisa menangis dan menangis sejak polisi di Konoha telah menyatakan bahwa Nawata hilang.

"Kau pikir, Nawata hilang karena apa?" kata seorang perempuan yang tengah berdiri membaca koran.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang ada di sampingnya, hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mana kutahu" jawabnya santai.

~oOo~

Gadis kecil itu bimbang. Hanya gertakan giginya saja yang terdengar.

Ancaman dari orang yang ia bilang kejam itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Membuat ia takut untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat berakibat fatal dalam dirinya.

Ancaman itu berputar tiada henti-hentinya.

_"Kau menjaga rahasia kami, atau mati?"_

Pendek memang. Tapi membuat gadis kecil itu sungguh takut.

Ia tak tahu siapa Naruto, orang yang diceritakan oleh orang-orang itu.

Yang ia tahu bahwa ia tak sengaja mencuri dengar dan akhirnya ia disekap hingga sekarang.

Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, selain hanya menangis ketakutan.

~oOo~

A/N part 2 : Prolog yang betul-betul jelek. Aneh gila sumpah! Ah! Pengen teriak! gak nyambung.

Makasih yang udah review dan kritik cerita-cerita Naruto ku sebelumnya.

Saya harap bantuan dari kalian semua!

:)

Nagisa


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto punya tuan Masashi Kishimoto.

~oOo~

"Namamu Nawata?" kata Konan sambil melipat tangannya, melihat tubuh gadis kecil itu yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Nawata mengangguk lemah. Mukanya pucat. Ruangan bawah tanah yang menjadi tempat disekapnya sekarang, membuat nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Bibirnya putih yang melihatnya tidak tega. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pein menyuruhnya untuk menyekap gadis kecil itu dan tidak mengizinkannya untuk bebas."Aku..lapar" kata Nawata dengan muka memelas. Konan hanya mendesah lalu kembali menutup pintu ruangan bawah tanah itu.

Meninggalkan anak itu lagi sendirian.

Nawata hanya menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya itu, seraya menangis. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Karena ketakutan. Mulut kecilnya itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ayah, Ibu, tolong jemput aku..."

~oOo~

"Jiraiya, bagaimana ini? Penculikan Nawata Kaze sudah memasuki hari kedua dan belum mendapat kepastian di mana Nawata berada" kata Kakashi sambil menatap ke arah Jiraiya yang sedang bekerja. Mengelap kunai-kunainya.

"Hhh..." ia menghembuskan nafasnya, hingga tisu-tisu yang berserakan di mejanya itu sedikit terangkat. "Polisi Konoha tidak becus menangani masalah ini. Ini bukan masalah biasa. Dan ini mungkin adalah semacam perangkap" tandasnya santai. Kakashi tak bergeming, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Jiraiya. Ia tahu, Jiraiya belum menyelesaikan omongannya.

"Dan," lanjut Jiraiya, sambil tetap mengelap kunainya hingga betul-betul bisa dijadikan kaca, berkata dengan sangat santai.

"Bisa jadi, orang yang menculik Nawata ini mempunyai maksud jahat di antara salah satu dari kawanan ninja kita. Mereka sengaja memperketat penjagaan agar polisi tak dapat menemukan titik dari permasalahan ini."

Kakashi sudah keringat dingin mendengar penuturan Jiraiya. Ia tahu orangnya. Ia tahu orang yang sebenarnya diincar dengan para penculik Nawata. "Jangan bilang..."

Jiraiya berbalik lalu menatap wajah Kakashi yang setengah mukanya ditutup oleh masker hitam.

"Tidak salah lagi, yang mereka incar itu..."

GLEK!

"...Naruto."

~oOo~

"RAMENNYA ENAK SEKALI!" Naruto berteriak, membuat seseorang yang tengah duduk di sampingnya menjitak dengan gemas kepalanya. "Ini tempat umum, Naruto. Kau itu tidak bisa tenang sedikit, ya?" kata wanita berambut merah jambu di sampingnya itu.n"Sudahlah, Sakura. Sepertinya kau tidak bisa mengelak juga bahwa ramen ini enak!"

Sakura menggerutu. Ia makin kesal bahwa Naruto menjawab pikirannya dengan tepat. Dasar kepala nanas dodol!

"Ehm, Naruto."

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Kau tahu Nawata kan? Anak kecil yang diculik dua hari yang lalu itu?"

Naruto mengangguk, sambil terus menghisap kuah ramennya. Sakura memainkan sendoknya di dalam mangkuknya yang masih banyak menggenang kuah ramennya itu.

"Aku heran, siapa yang menculiknya ya? Bukankah aku kira para _gangster_ memang tidak pernah ada di Konoha?"

"Dari mana kau tahu soal _gangster,_ Sakura? Kau kelihatannya sok tahu sekali."

Sakura memukul lengan Naruto keras. Matanya melotot, menatap wajah Naruto dengan geraman."Berisik kau!"

~oOo~

"Pein! Hentikan! Jangan bawa dia ke ruangan itu Pein! Bisa-bisa ia mati!" jerit Konan.

Pein memandang Konan dengan alis menyatu. "Apa maksudmu, Konan? Lebih baik dia mati daripada membongkar rahasia kita, kan?"

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi tidak adakah cara lain selain menaruhnya di ruangan isolasi? Sudah cukup ia menderita di ruang bawah tanah seperti itu!"

Pein menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, Konan? Alangkah baiknya jika kau tak mencampuri urusanku."

Konan mengatur nafasnya yang menderu. Tatapannya tajam, melihat Pein di depannya sambil menggendong Nawata yang sedang tidak siuman itu-gara-gara kekurangan oksigen.

"Kau-"

"Deidara!" teriak Pein, memotong pembicaraan Kanon. Deidara datang dengan senyum misterinya seperti biasa.

"Mau ditempatkan di mana dia, Pein?"

Pein hanya mengerutkan hidungnya sebentar lalu mulai berbicara.

"Di ruang isolasi."

Dengan satu anggukan mantap, Deidara mengambil Nawata lalu menggendongnya dan cepat membawanya ke ruangan yang diperintahkan Pein untuk menaruh anak itu.

"Kau kejam!"

Pein berbalik ke arah Konan yang marahnya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau bilang organisasi kita ini berarti 'Fajar'. Apanya? Apanya?" kata Konan.

"Ya, itulah kita. Akatsuki,"

Pein mendekati Konan lalu berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Fajar pembawa kekelaman pada Konoha."

~oOo~

Sasuke memegang pedangnya. Matanya menyipit, melihat pedangnya sudah lama tak ia pakai.

Dengan segaris senyum kecil, ia mengelus pedangnya itu.

"Akatsuki. Heh, apa bagusnya? Sebentar lagi akan kuhancurkan kalian."

-to be continue-

A/N : Maaf kalau pendek ya? Saya gak bisa nulis yang panjaaaaaaaaaang banget. Hehe. Saya pusing banget soalnya ulangan minggu ini numpuk, dan baru sekarang bisa fokus. Itupun besok saya juga mau ulangan. TIDAK! *curcol dadakan. Dan maaf jika ada kesalahan nama karakter di sini. Harus saya akui bahwa saya tidak sering nonton Naruto! -boooo- Saya cuma _share _dengan sepupu saya dan teman-teman saya, kadang nonton juga walaupun hanya setengah per episode, dan juga kadang nyuri komik Naruto kakak sepupu saya bentaran. Haha. Dasar author gak modal!

Makasih ya udah nge-review prolognya. Makasih banyak atas perhatian kalian semua!

:)

Nagisa


End file.
